Game or War
I always wondered how such a sport like basketball can start conflicts between to people or even a whole team. I can now see how such a sport can start conflicts because it is a physical and contact sport. This sport is based on contact and fights may occur in this sport, but if people know what kind of sport it is and that there will be a lot of contact then when someone is hit they shouldn't take it that serious. The Beginning It was 5 months ago when I visited my cousin in the Bronx. It was exceedingly hot summer august day so you know everybody and there mother was outside. The sun was beaming down blinding the eyes of the civilians at any chance that it got. As I arrived to my cousin’s house I noticed him coming down the stairs with a basketball ball in his hand. And as he was coming down he said "I was just about to wait on you outside and then go shoot some hoops" I replied "Aight we out" There was no one on the court when we got there, but after about one hour or so people started to appear on the court like it was going to be some kind of concert. After everyone settled down we decide to do a two on two compotition.Me and my cousin did well together we defeated every team. Then we played a five on five full court game. We were at least 20 minutes into the game and my team was down 10, on a 20-10 score with the game point being thirty. When me and my team realized what the score was we started to play even harder and the score was then 18-20. Turning point That was when I noticed that the game was getting harder and more intense. And for about 10 minutes both teams were score less. Both teams started to play more physical because neither side wanted to lose. My cousin was bring the ball up court and saw me open on the side of the basket and dished the ball out to me and as I was going up this kid hit me real hard and I feel to the ground with a loud thud that everyone noticed and heard even if they were paying attention to the game. Flashback As I laid there on the floor I noticed that the boy that hit me was the same boy that me and my cousin had beat in the two on two competition. I had scored on him for the last point and started to brag about what I have done. And I thought that he had to let out that anger by hitting my straight to the floor. As I arose from off of the hard floor I was so furious about what had just happened and I was getting ready to walk straight to him and punch him dead in his face, and I guess my cousin saw what was coming and just pulled my away to avoid what was about to happen. As my cousin pulled me away I was still furious and at the same time embarrasses about what had just h happen because there was a lot of people at that park to see me fall that terrible fall. No Problem I walked away without saying a word to him. I left him there wondering what was about to happen. I don’t think that if anyone had to deal with that terrible fall and hit the floor the way I did would have done something even though I didn’t. As the game started again I was thinking that probably he didn’t want any problems and he didn’t hit me to the ground on purpose because when we continued to play the game he was acting as if nothing had even happen and that there was no conflict at all. So maybe I would have been the one to start something for no reason, maybe it was an accident and I was just assuming that he did that on purpose for something that I have done to him before.